


Motorbikes, Moonlight and Something Else

by 1800peggysorangelipstick



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1800peggysorangelipstick/pseuds/1800peggysorangelipstick
Summary: Star Trek’s Captain James T. Kirk Dances with his woman.





	Motorbikes, Moonlight and Something Else

The moonlight glowed above you and the air whirled around as you felt the motorbike beneath you speed up. A beautiful and wild creature handsome as her driver. Her roar as passionate as the hands that guided her. Adrenaline coursed through your veins and your arms tightened around his waist.

“Kirk!” You screamed trying and failing, to hold back your laughter as you sped over the dirt road. You couldn’t see the cheeky smile that overtook his face nor were you able to notice the warmth that your laughter spurred in his chest.

When you came to a stop you took off your helmet and crashed your forehead between his shoulder blades panting, a broad smile stretched across your face. His broad shoulders shook as he laughed with you.

“You ok?” He asked as he leaned into your face. You felt your nose flatten against his back which led you to laugh some more.

“Show off.”

“What, me, never!” He replied feigningly defensive.

“You, James Tiberus Kirk, are the biggest show off I have ever met.”

He chuckled “Yeah, you love it.”

“You betcha Captain,” you sing-songed before placing a kiss on his cheek and dismounting the uncharacteristically silent steed below you.

The sky was almost cloudless above you and many stars shined beside a bright and full moon. Crickets sung around you and a slight breeze slipped through your hair, cooling your skin. He had brought you to a small grassy clearing. The air felt fresh in your lungs, rejuvenating you. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath, feeling a blissful calm wash over you, dusting all the musty hidden corners of your mind.

Strong hands wrapped around your waist and you felt stubble against your cheek as Jim kissed it before resting his head on your shoulder. You smiled widely, this was your happy place. You slid your hands over his arms till they came to rest over his hands. You rocked back and forth gently. The ambiance amplified the love that flowed through you. You turned to face him, wrapping your arms around his neck, still rocking to the crickets’ song. You turned in his arms and placing a soft kiss to his lips and you rested your forehead against his. He took one of your hands, spinning you before pulling you back into his arms. Jim’s hands were gentle and low on your waist as your fingers played with his hair. He hummed contentedly.

As the moonlight shone over you, you seemed to glow and when you smiled, blushing a little at his awed expression he felt something. Something he couldn’t describe. It seeped through his veins and he felt it become a part of him. It felt is if without it, suddenly his heart would stop beating.

“Beautiful,” he whispered. The Something lived in the small touches and the light kisses, in the way you smiled. It pulsed through him when your fingers entwined with his so perfectly. The Something fluttered through him when you giggled and became crazed when you bit your lip.

“Yeah, it is.” You replied enamoured with your surroundings and his clear blue eyes that seemed to pierce you, seeing right into your soul. The Something pulsed inside you too. It decorated your mind with playful memories and deep moments. It warmed and tightened inside you when he touched you, kissed you. It was obsessed with the cheeky glint that his clear eyes captured. The Something bubbled in your laugh and lived in his smile.

He kissed the tip of your nose playfully and chuckled “I meant you.” Your mouth formed an ‘o’ as you released a sound of realisation. You began to giggle and as you giggled you felt Jim’s hands slightly move back over your ribcage. You jumped back and ran behind the motorcycle. Adrenaline spurred The Something. It rushed through you, bubbling and rushing.

“Ohhhh, no, no, no.” You laughed as you watched a cheeky smirk become plastered across his face. He opened his arms, a most inviting sight if he had not hinted at more sinister plans. The Something in you teased The Something in him.

“No.” You stated again before playfully pouting.

“So stubborn, I just want a snuggle y/n/n.”

You laughed heartily about to make a witty comeback when you saw him run. His hands suddenly tickling your sides. Giggles and laughter erupted from you and you dropped to the floor trying to escape his teasing hands.

“Please, please, I can’t breathe.” You were now wriggling around on the ground in a failing attempt to get away from your ever so handsome captor. When Jim stopped tickling, you wriggled up to sit between his legs and he wrapped his arms around you plastering your face in kisses causing more laughter to bubble between you.

As you relaxed a comfortable silence surrounded you and you leaned back into his chest, enjoying the feeling of his strong arms around you, and the way his smell surrounded you with a familiar comfort.

“I love you James Tiberius Kirk,” you whispered. He pressed his lips to the top of your head and sighed.

“Captain,” he corrected before you slapped his shoulder. A laugh rumbled through his chest as a loving warmth filled him.

“I love you too Y/n.”

The Something was rooted deep in your hearts. Nothing, no power in the universe could kill it now. No matter what it suffered it would always be there yearning and crying or thriving and bubbling. The Something in you was The Something in him binding you together.


End file.
